1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fabric workpiece seamer, more particularly to apparatus for automatically guiding the workpieces as they are seamed.
2. Prior Art
Nearly every type of garment, other than those which are molded or knitted, requires seams. Seaming is a rather complicated task and only highly skilled operators, after prolonged training, are used for such operations. It is of utmost importance that the front and rear ends of the pieces seamed together be in alignment; that the seam be uniform in width, tension and neatness; and that it be straight or, alternatively, that it follow a predetermined curve. There is also the ever-occurring problem of puckering. Several devices have been proposed for controlling the rate of feed of the two workpieces in order that the ends come out evenly at the end of the seam. See, for examples, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,903,818 (Marforio) and 3,954,071 (Mall, et al.). Heretofore, prior art devices such as Marforio's and Mall's have only been capable of sewing straight seams. Unfortunately, most garments must be sewn with three-dimensional shapes and this often means that the two workpieces, when overlaid, do not have the same edge contours. Thus, the workpieces must be independently manipulated as they are sewn together while at the same time providing equal tension on both workpieces to prevent puckering and to ensure that the ends will come out at the same point.